


Tp or Btm?

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Alternate Meetings: Evak [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Grindr, M/M, No Smut, Soft Evak, in messages from other people, sexuality talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak and Even meet on Grindr, though it's probably not what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the rating, though there's no smut (shocker with my writing), I still rated it mature because of the use of Grindr and there are some talks about sexual things and dirty messages from other people to Isak.

Tp or btm?

Eskild had just left Isak’s room after spending the past thirty minutes browsing Grindr and trying to convince Isak, _it’s really not that bad, Issybaby. You just have to rip off the bandaid and put yourself out there!_

Of course, Isak had responded, _I’m not… I’m not gay, Eskild. I just… I don’t really know what I am._

Eskild had rolled his eyes, the silent _Love, I found you in a gay bar, begging me not to make you leave,_ ringing loud and clear. 

Eskild had left right after announcing loudly that he found a hot foreigner who boasted about a lack of gag reflex and he was about to go off and see if that was accurate, leaving Isak to sulk in peace. 

Isak lasted all of three minutes before he was pulling out his phone and bringing up the app store, holding his breath while he typed in his search. Isak heart continues to race as he creates an account and sets up his profile. 

The first messages come immediately, and Isak feels more hot panic raise in his chest. 

**Horny?**

**Tp or btm?**

**Do you squirt a lot?**

**Are you thick?**

He’s just about to delete the app and chalk this up to a moment of weakness and poor decision making skills brought on by Eskild when another message comes in. 

**Hi, I like your Wu-Tang sweatshirt. Are you a hip-hop fan?**

Huh. Isak pauses, reading the message again, feeling more at ease by the un-threatening message and clicks on the profile of the person who sent him the message. 

Isak chews on his lip as he scrolls through the pictures and tries not to grin at how… wholesome this boy seems, although two of the pictures involve smoking. He’s mostly just impressed by the lack of shirtless mirror pictures. 

The first picture is of a tall blonde boy, flowy button up tucked into his pale jeans as he smiles and adjusts his sunglasses. His hair is styled up, with a single strand falling on his forehead. 

Isak looks at the name. _Even._

The second is of Even lounging in a chair outside. Black jacket covering a soft looking black t-shirt. He has on black Ray Bans and has a cigarette dangling from his raised fingers. 

The third is of Even behind the counter at what looks like a Kaffebrenneriet, apron on. Even’s smiling brightly.

The fourth is of Even, hood up, as he stares out of the open window, smoke trailing from his lips. He’s holding a joint between his fingers, which rests on his bend knee. 

The fifth is of Even wearing a white cap and a fuzzy hood, with a dog cuddled close, kissing it’s head.

The sixth and final picture is black and white. Even is in some sort of vest and he’s hunch behind some sort of camera. His hair is falling in his face and his expression is sort, concentrated. It’s Isak’s favorite. 

Isak clicks back to the message from Even and types a message back. 

**Isak: Definitely. NWA is my favorite.**

Even’s response is immediate. 

**Even: Ever listened to Nas?**

Isak pauses, wondering what Nas is. 

**Even: You should look him up. He’s sick.**

Isak smiles, typing back **I will.**

Even doesn’t say anything after that, so Isak types another message. 

**Isak: Thank you, btw. For not saying something pervy immediately. I just got on here and was immediately regretting it until you messaged me.**

**Even: Not a fan of forward?**

**Isak: Not really. Tbh idk why I’m on here.**

**Even: It’s not just to get hit on by hot and pervy men?**

**Isak: I’ve never been hit on by boys before**

**Even: Seriously?**

**Isak: Seriously.**

**Even: I’m not sure if I’m defeating the whole thing here, but I would like to say that you are very attractive Isak. At least know I’m saying that just to be honest, not as a ploy to get in your pants.**

**Isak: Well, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.**

**Even: Stop me if I’m too forward here, but would you want to get coffee sometime?**

**Isak: Idk**

**Isak: What’s holding you back?**

**Isak: I’m not out yet  
Isak: I don’t even know if I’m gay.**

**Even: I see**

**Isak: how did you know? That you’re gay?**

**Even: I’m not gay.**

Isak heart stops. Of course this was too good to be true. The one person he felt good about turns out to be straight. But then Even’s messaging him again.

**Even: I’m pansexual.**

And great. Isak has no idea what that is. 

**Even: and I’ve always known, I suppose.**

**Even: Look, Isak, coming out and coming to terms with one’s sexuality is scary as hell. Don’t feel like you’re wrong in thinking that. Just know that it’s better on the other side, being able to accept who you are and to be open. I’m not saying you need to figure it all out right now, take your time. Just breathe. If you need anyone to talk to, I’ve been told I’m a reasonable sounding board.**

**Isak: thank you**

**Even: can I ask you something?**

**Isak: sure**

**Even: have you ever been with a boy?**

**Isak: I’ve never been with anyone**

**Even: you’ve never kissed anyone?**

**Isak: I’ve kissed girls, but.  
** Isak: idk  
Isak: I don’t think that was what it was supposed to feel like 

**Even: when you kiss someone and it’s right, you’ll know. If you haven’t felt like it was right yet, it probably wasn’t**

**Isak: okay**

**Even: if you’re looking for a boy to kiss, I’ll gladly volunteer as tribute**

**Isak: you’re funny**

**Even: too forward?**

**Isak: a little**

**Even: what can I say? I’m a sucker for curls**

**Isak: and I thought it was my rapping skills**

**Even: you forget we’ve never met and I’ve only seen pictures of you**

**Isak: I’d thought maybe you’d heard rumors about me. I am the master**

**Even: oh really?**

**Isak: It’s true  
Isak: so about that coffee…**

**Even: just name a time and place**

**Isak: would you maybe want to just chill instead? Watch a movie? Listen to this Nas person?**

**Even: and you said you didn’t like forward**

**Isak: fuck did that sound like a come on?**

**Even: ‘netflix and chill’ doesn’t ring a bell?**

**Isak: shit**

**Even: I knew what you meant though, innocent flower  
Even: I’m down to just chill**

**Isak: you can come here  
** Isak: if I send you my address, that’s not weird right?  
Isak: it’s an invitation into my house, not my pants 

**Even: understood**

**Isak: okay. Cool. are you free now?**

**Even: for you? Yes**

Isak types his address and sends it off before he can think better of it. As soon as he hits send, Isak practically throws himself from the bed and dashes into Eskild’s room. 

Thankfully, Eskild is still here, wrapped in a towel and still damp from an apparent shower. Isak will never understand how Eskild has zero reservations, like how he can just lounge in his doorway nearly naked and smile at Isak like nothing is weird about this. 

“Yes, Baby Jesus?” Eskild asks. “I’m kind of on a time crunch here.” 

“I may have made a mistake,” Isak says, pushing his way into Eskild’s room.

“No such thing. Go on,” Eskild says, turning to follow Isak as he flops on Eskild’s bed. 

“I invited a boy over,” Isak says, voice muffled in Eskild’s blankets from where he’s lying face down on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, did I just hear you say you’ve invited a boy over?” Eskild says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and folding his legs over each other. 

Isak just nods, then lifts up and rests his head on his arm. “I just… it’s not supposed to be a _thing._ Like it’s not a booty call type thing. He’s legitimately coming over to just hang out. But like… what if he’s lying and there’s more to it than that? What if he wants more from me?”

“Isak,” Eskild says, voice finally soft as he reaches out to Isak. “Real talk? Don’t let him pressure you. If you’re not ready, don’t let him tell you any different. You have control and say over your own body.”

“When did this turn into a consent talk?” Isak groans, rolling his eyes. 

“I just… want to make sure you know,” Eskild says. “Trust that he has good intentions. Life’s better when you believe that people are good and you look for the best in people rather than the worst. That’s not to say you shouldn’t be careful.”

“I feel like I’m getting mixed signals now. My head hurts,” Isak groans, closing his eyes and rubs his fingers over his temples.

Eskild laughs and reaches over to pat Isak on the shoulder, making him flinch slightly at the contact. “It’s okay, Baby Jesus. You’ll figure it all out eventually.”

Isak opens his eyes and glares at Eskild, who just continues to smile at him innocently.

“Now if you don’t mind, I have a blowjob waiting for me, and I’m sure, if you ask nicely, you might have one waiting for you, too!” 

Isak’s about to swipe at Eskild, but he’s too quick and jumps up from the bed before Isak can hit him. Eskild then threatens to drop his towel, so Isak flees the room. 

When Isak gets back to his room, he pulls out his phone and finds a message from Even saying he just caught the tram and would be over shorty. Isak’s stomach immediately ties into knots, and he feels like he may start hyperventilating. 

Isak tries to do some breathing exercises to calm himself down, and it sort of seems to work. He’s sitting with his eyes closed on the edge of his bed, still breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth when Eskild’s voice can be heard from the hall announcing that he’s leaving. 

Isak calls back his acknowledgment and decides he should wait out in the kitchen, maybe get some water, and then he’d be ready for Even when he gets here. Just when Isak’s poured himself a glass of water, the door buzzes and Isak promptly drops his cup in the sink as he jumps. 

“Shit, shit,” Isak curses as he picks the plastic cup back up and refills it, taking a long slip to try and calm his nerves before setting it by the sink and heading to the door. 

Isak looks down at his outfit as he stands at the front door, hoping he looks okay. He’s in his weekend clothes, sweats, a hoodie, and a snapback, and he immediately starts to wonder if he should have changed. 

Isak decides he needs to just _open the door already,_ so Even doesn’t think he’s getting stood up. 

Isak takes another deep breath and then reaches out and turns the knob to pull the door open. 

And, sure, Isak knew Even was… _attractive…_ from his profile. But like… none of that compares to the _living wet dream_ standing in front of him.

“Halla,” Even says, eyes skimming down Isak’s frame and then back to his face. 

“Halla,” Isak replies, voice a little higher than normal, and he clears his throat awkwardly. 

Isak is overcome with the sudden and strong urge to just… throw himself at Even, but he refrains. Even smiles at Isak and Isak smiles back shyly, finally snapping back to himself and stepping aside so Even can come inside.

“Right, sorry. Come in,” Isak says and Even nods, side stepping Isak to enter the small apartment. 

“Nice place,” Even says, nodding again as he looks around. 

“It’s alright for a shared apartment,” Isak says. 

Even frowns and looks back to Isak. “You don’t live with your parents?”

“No… long story,” Isak says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Even nods, not pressing, and says. “Maybe you’ll tell me sometime.”

“Maybe,” Isak says. “Let’s go in my room?” 

Even follows Isak as he leads him through the apartment to his room. When they get inside, Isak closes the door and starts to feel self-conscious all over again as Even takes a small lap around the tiny room, taking it all in. 

Even pauses when he gets to the bed, probably looking at all the different pictures and memes Isak has taped to the wall. Isak feels himself flush, knowing Even is taking in parts of the image Isak has carefully constructed of himself and Even’s the one who, so far, has gotten to see the real Isak. 

“Nice,” is all Even says, gesturing to the picture of a woman in a revealing red bathing suit. 

“I…” Isak starts to say and Even just shakes his head, stepping closer to Isak and placing a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t,” Even says. “I don’t need to hear an excuse. I get it. Trust me.”

Even’s voice is soft and his expression is even softer. Isak feels instant relief, and blushes as he looks down at his feet. 

“It’s… nice… relieving… getting to just be myself for once. You know, like… not having to feel like a constantly need to calculate everything or hide a part of who I am,” Isak says. 

“I’m glad to help,” Even says and then he’s taking off his coat and shoes and settling on the bed. “Now, were you serious about listening to Nas or were you just saying that to appease me?”

Even’s getting out his laptop from his backpack and powering it up as Isak just stares at him blankly wondering how he got so lucky as to have found someone like Even right when he needed him the most.

They proceed to spend the next two hours sharing music and joking around, both sitting a respectable distance from each other on the bed. About an hour and a half in though, Even had pulled out a joint and offered it to Isak, which he gladly accepted, though he didn’t really think he needed to relax anymore, if he was being honest. 

At this point, Isak was feeling comfortably warm and high, and he finds himself snuggling closer to Even. He never thought of himself as a particularly cuddly person, but something about Even was so inviting and when he didn’t immediately protest, Isak just cuddled closer. 

“Comfy?” Even asks as Isak burrows his head deeper into Even’s chest. 

“Very, thank you,” Isak says, eyes closing. 

“Should I put on a movie?” Even asks, fingers coming up to play with Isak’s hair, his snapback having disappeared about an hour ago. “Or are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Mh,” Isak says, noncommittally. 

“Isak,” Even says, tone a little more stern. “I want to share one of my favorite movies with you, so I need to know if you’re going to be fully committed to this or not.”

“I’m awake,” Isak says, but he’s immediately thwarted by a yawn, making Even laugh. 

“That’s enough Jay for you,” Even says though a laugh, curling Isak’s hair around his fingers. 

“I like you,” Isak says, yawning again and smacking his lips. “You can stay.”

“I like you, too, Isak,” Even says. “Sleep, baby.”

Isak feels a happy warmth swirl inside him at the nickname and lets himself fall into the most safe and satisfying sleep he’s had in a long while. 

 

And the next day when Eskild asks him what he and Even ended up doing, Isak should have felt a lot worse about purposefully giving Eskild a near heart attack when he replied, _“We just slept together”._


	2. Part II: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what? there's a part 2!
> 
> (there also might be a part 3 and 4 in the works, but it most likely will take awhile before those come out)
> 
> enjoy!

It’s truly shocking to Isak how easy it is to fall into this _thing_ with Even. 

It’s also really fucking scary. 

And okay, it’s not that Even’s scary or that being with Even scares him. It’s more that it’s scary how easy it is with Even and how easy it is for Isak to feel safe and at home with Even so quickly.

It’s been two weeks so far - two weeks of chilling and listening to music or watching movies mixed with soft cuddles. Isak feels so comfortable with Even, so happy and just _himself_ that he starts to wonder what would happen if he burst their little bubble and tell his friends.

Though… he’s not even sure what there is to tell because it’s not like he and Even have had any sort of talk about their ‘relationship status’ or even, like, kissed. 

It’s not like Isak doesn’t want to. He so does. He’s so curious to see what it would be like, to finally kiss someone he’s so into, someone he’s actually _attracted to,_ someone he’s finally seeing himself fall for. 

He’s just nervous. What if after everything, Even’s decided he just wants friendship? What if Even doesn’t want him like that? What if Isak’s a bad kisser? What if Even laughs at him?

They’re in Even’s lofted bed, cuddled together and watching some pretentious film on Even’s laptop. Isak couldn’t tell you want it is, he’s too wrapped up in his own head and distracted by the warmth from Even seeping into his body. 

Isak doesn’t realize what he’s doing until Even pauses the movie and shifts so he can look down at Isak. 

“Hei, Issy,” Even says. “Can I help you?”

“Hm?” Isak hums, blinking at Even in confusion.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes,” Even says, but his tone is light.

“Oh,” Isak replies, blushing. 

“What’s on your mind?” Even says, closing the laptop and then stretching his arm behind his head. 

“Um, a lot, actually,” Isak admits, licking his lips. 

“Anything you want to share?” Even starts, tickling Isak’s cheek with the hand that’s wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Isak says, nodding. “I think.”

Even smiles and rubs their noses together, nearly giving Isak a heart attack at the closeness. Part of him thought maybe he was leaning in for a kiss. 

“I… I think I’d like to kiss you,” Isak says. “Like… I like you. A lot. I think… I think you like me, too. And I… I , like, I need to try it. To… to see if this is a thing. If I… if I like boys or, you know, maybe just one boy. But like… I think I’m ready to try it. Like, if you’re up for it.”

“Isak,” Even says and Isak looks up, blushing. “You have to stop talking for me to kiss you.”

“Oh,” Isak says and he feels his heart drop into his stomach as Even shifts and Isak instinctively rolls onto his back. 

Even rolls on top of Isak, caging him in with his arms and grins down at him as his legs fall on either side of Isak’s hips. Isak’s heart is racing almost painfully fast, and Even seems to notice, because he pets a hand gently over Isak’s cheek. 

“Be here with me, baby,” Even says. “I’ve got you. Don’t panic.”

Isak nods, taking a deep breath before meeting Even’s gaze and nodding again. Even leans in then, so painfully slowly, until Isak can feel his warm breath fanning over his face and he instinctively closes his eyes before he feels Even’s lips brush against his own, making his eyes fly open again. 

Even presses his lips more firmly to Isak’s and Isak closes his eyes again and just lets himself feel. And when he does that, it’s opening his life to this whole other world. 

_Holy shit,_ Isak thinks. _I’m so fucking gay._

Isak gets brave then, brave enough to reach his hand up and rake his fingers through Even’s hair, a tingle running through him at how soft it feels between his fingers. Even parts his lips then, tongue trailing along the seam of Isak’s lips. 

Isak doesn’t think, just gives himself over to the moment and parts his own lips, welcoming Even into his mouth. Even adjusts on top of him, gripping Isak’s jaw with his hand and holding him right where he wants him. 

Isak tightens his grip in the back of Even’s hair and rubs his tongue against Even’s. Even makes a noise, something like a growl in the back of his throat, sending a shiver up Isak’s spine. 

Isak feels incredible, more alive now than he ever has before, here with a boy on top of him and showering him with affection. 

Even pulls back eventually, peppering Isak’s cheeks and forehead with kisses before he presses a final, soft kiss to the crease where Isak’s knitting his eyebrows together as he giggles. 

“You’re so delicious, Isak,” Even whispers, turning to press his face into the crook of Isak’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I can’t resist you.”

“Ev…,” Isak all but whimpers, making Even lift up and grin lopsidedly at him. 

“Issy, what are you thinking?” Even asks, fingers stroking along Isak’s cheekbone. 

“I like you,” Isak says, feeling a little dazed. “I… I liked that. A lot.”

“I liked it, too,” Even smiles, nodding. “I like you, too.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Isak grins, rubbing a hand over Even’s shoulder. “Do you… can we… are we…” 

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Even asks. 

“I think I am,” Isak says. “Is that… is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Even says. “I’d love to go out with you.”

“Even though… even though I’m… inexperienced?” Isak asks, suddenly feeling a wave of shyness coming back to him.

“Baby,” Even starts, nothing but softness and sincerity in his expression as he falls on his side, Isak adjusting to match his position. “That has no affect on how I feel about you. To be honest… I… I think it’s special, hot even, that I get to be the one to teach you and to learn about all this with you.”

Isak blushes and buries his face in Even’s neck again, grinning like an idiot. Even rubs his hand up and down Isak’s back, laughing lightly. 

“My shy baby,” Even purrs. “Want to finish the movie now?”

Isak lifts up and nods before he settles back against Even’s chest, nuzzling his face against Even’s sweatshirt. Even reaches for his laptop and opens it, starting up the movie again as the fingers of his free hand go to Isak’s hair. 

It takes a moment for Isak to get back into the movie, but eventually he does, feeling a lot more content this time around. This is a start, a good start, Isak thinks. And he honestly can’t wait to see where this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> any thoughts for future parts? I have some ideas, but I'd like to hear where y'all see this little verse going!


	3. Part III: First Friend Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoohoooooo another chapter!
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments :)

Isak thought it was a good idea - host a pregame and kill as many birds with one stone as possible. The plan was to get his friends off his back about never hosting, introduce them to Even, and come out all at once. Rip off all the metaphorical bandaids all at once. 

But. But Isak didn’t take into account how stupidly _nervous_ he was going to be. 

He’s pacing back and forth in the Kollectiv kitchen until Even snags him by the wrist and pulls him down into his lap. Isak sighs and settles himself comfortably on Even’s thighs, arms automatically wrapping around his Even’s neck. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Even soothes. “They’re your best friends. They’re going to love and accept you no matter what.”

Isak scrunches his nose at Even and then rolls his eyes. “You know, I’m the one who should be making _you_ feel better. _You’re_ the one meeting my friends for the first time.”

Even reaches up and plays with one of Isak’s curls that’s peeking out from under his snapback. “You don’t have to calm me down, though. I’m completely chill. If you’re friends are half as cool as you, we’ll get along great.”

Isak smiles and rests his forehead against Even’s, letting his eyes fall closed. Isak takes a few deep breaths, allowing Even’s presence to soothe him. Even rubs his hands up and down Isak’s back until Isak feels like putty in his hands. 

Isak feels so relaxed that by the time the doorbell buzzes, he jumps up with more excitement than nerves. 

Isak buzzes his friends up and waits for them at the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet until he hears them knock. When Isak opens the door, he greets his friends with various fist bumps and bro hugs. 

Isak is quick to lead Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus into the kitchen, and he helps them set the beers they brought onto the table. They don’t say anything about Even right away, and Isak senses the awkward air and needs diffuse it immediately. 

“Um, guys, this is Even,” Isak says and gestures for the boys to introduce themselves. 

Mahdi is the first to step forward and shake Even’s hand, then Magnus steps in, each giving their names along with a handshake..

When it’s Jonas’s turn, he steps up and with no hesitation, says, “Marlon.” 

Everyone looks at him weirdly, but Jonas just shrugs. 

“What? I don’t exactly know who this kid is. Do you really expect me to give my real name?” Jonas offers as his excuse and Isak just shakes his head. 

“That’s Jonas,” Isak says and Even nods knowingly, seeing as Isak had already given him the rundown of each of his friends long ago.

“So,” Magnus says after a moment of awkward silence passes. “I’ll be the one to ask the obvious question. I’m sorry, but, who the fuck are you?” 

Even laughs good naturedly, and Isak feels a bit of panic rise up in his throat because it’s now or never. 

“Um, Even’s my… um. My boyfriend,” Isak says, looking at each of his friends quickly and then training his gaze on Even. 

Isak anxiously reaches out for Even, who steps into Isak’s space, wrapping an arm around Isak’s waist to comfort him. Isak closes his eyes briefly, counting to five silently before opening his eyes more confidently and looking to Jonas first. 

Jonas is nodding, a small smile on his lips. “It’s nice to meet you, man.”

Isak sighs in relief and then he looks at Mahdi, who is also smiling in his chill way. Isak turns to Magnus next, and immediately regrets it because Magnus is looking way too fucking pleased. 

“I have _so many_ questions,” Magnus says excitedly, but Isak cuts him off by raising his hand.

“Nope, don’t even go there. If you have questions, Eskild is right down the hall and I’m very certain he’d love to indulge you. I however, would not,” Isak says and Magnus delfates a little, frowning.

“Buzz kill,” Magnus mutters and then sits down, helping himself to one of the beers. “So, are we drinking or not?”

Isak is a bit surprised that it was that easy to get Magnus off his back, but he’s not about to question it. The boys all murmur their agreement as they all join Magnus at the table and each crack open a drink. 

Thirty minutes later, they’re each a few beers deep and Isak feels incredibly happy and comfortable. They’re all crammed around the small kitchen table and Isak is warm under Even’s arm, safely leaning into the warmth of his chest as he listens to his friends discuss their thoughts about what they hope to happen at the party tonight.

“Are you going to get lucky tonight, Isak?” Magnus asks suddenly, gaze sliding over to Isak, shiteating grin on his face. 

Isak blushes, fighting an eyeroll at how Magnus just assumes that he’ll change his mind about opening up about the sexual aspects of his relationship now that he’s got alcohol running through his system. He isn’t. This is probably why Magnus gave up so easily earlier - he was just waiting for Isak to get liquored up to try again.

“Jesus, Mags, come on,” Jonas says, face palming himself. “Isak’s never been one to share about his conquests, what makes you think he’s going to change that now?”

Isak shoots Jonas a grateful look, but Magnus just rolls his eyes. 

“Come on, man. We’re not blind. I see the obvious chemistry between you two. And, Even’s fucking hot. You’d be an idiot not to be getting up on that,” Magnus says, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. 

Isak looks down at his beer, feeling his cheeks flaming. Even rubs his hand over Isak’s tummy from where it’s tucked under the front of his shirt. Even turns his head and presses a comforting kiss to the side of Isak’s head, making him feel slightly better.

“If you must know, Magnus, we haven’t exactly slept together yet,” Isak says as confidently as possible, trying to not show that admitting that outloud phased him. 

Isak looks up and meets Magnus’ gaze, fighting an eyeroll when Magnus just gapes at him. 

“But… but I thought… I thought you had so much _game!_ All those rumors about hooking up with different chicks every weekend…” Magnus splutters and Isak does roll his eyes this time.

“As Jonas said, I never openly shared about my personal life. I never once confirmed or denied any of that shit. It’s none of anyone’s business what I do or don’t do in my personal time,” Isak says and Even presses two quick kisses to his cheek to show him he’s proud of Isak’s honesty. 

“Oh,” Magnus says, nodding as he processes this. “I just… I suppose I just assumed that seeing as you’re both boys, there’d be nothing stopping you from just going at it all the time.”

Jonas rolls his eyes this time, unable to keep himself from jumping in, “You know STD’s are still a thing, right? And that whole boys have a higher sex drive thing doesn’t change the fact that sex can be a big deal to people. Being that intimate with someone for the first time can be scary and I think it’s great that they’re taking it seriously. It means that probably really care about each other and want their relationship to last.”

Isak leans forward and just kind of stares at Jonas for a while, in awe. His best friend had never really talked so opening about the emotional side of being physical with someone, and he liked that Jonas understood how Isak was feeling and could put it so eloquently. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Isak says dumbly and settles comfortably back against Even, smiling as Even’s warmth seeps back into his skin. 

“Fair enough,” Magnus says finally. “So any guesses as to how long it will be before Vilde can’t hold herself back from all this and we get a little freaky in the bathroom?”

**~*~*~**

Isak’s drunk, almost belligerently so. 

They’re at the party a few hours later and Even decides it’s time to go home when he realizes he needs to help Isak stay upright. Isak fights him a little on it, but Even soothes him with soft kisses and promises of cuddles when they get back to the Kollectiv.

They say their goodbyes and begin the slightly treacherous journey back the flat. There’s fresh snow on the ground and it’s very cold outside, so Even huddles close to Isak, arm tight around his waist to keep him from taking a dive into a snowbank. 

They make it home without any huge incidences, just a minor one where Isak nearly took off running screaming _‘let’s make snow angels, Ev!’_

Even had caught him around the waist and distracted him with a deep kiss, making Isak instantly turn to putty in his arms. Even felt bad having to play a little dirty, but he’d do just about anything to keep Isak safe, and in this case, dry and warm, at least, warmer than he would be than if he dove bodily into the icy snowdrifts. 

Even manages to unlock the door with Isak’s key, all while Isak creeps his cold fingers under Even’s many layers. Isak is practically glued to Even’s back, muttering _‘carry me, Evy”_ when Even successfully pushes the door open. 

“Okay, then, up you go,” Even says, crouching and guiding Isak up on his back for a piggyback ride to his room. 

Even dumps Isak gently on his bed once they get into Isak’s room and he helps him get his shoes off and wrestles him out of his layers. Once Isak looks comfortable on the bed, Even goes into the kitchen to bring back two glasses of water for them. 

Isak is almost asleep when Even gets back, but he perks up when he senses Even’s presence. 

“I need you to drink this, okay, baby?” Even says. “Sit up, please.”

Isak makes a whining noise, but he does as he’s asked. Even hands Isak the glass and Isak gratefully chugs half of it before handing it back to Even. Even sets it on the nightstand and then stands to find Isak’s phone to put it on the charger for him. 

Isak settles back into bed, now only his his t-shirt and boxers. Even sheds his own clothes until he’s wearing the same amount as Isak and joins him in the bed. Isak rolls over into Even’s space and cuddles into his chest. 

Even wraps his arms around Isak and presses soft kisses to the top of his head. Isak hums and slips a hand under Even’s t-shirt, fingers tracing over his ribs. After awhile, Isak’s movements slow, and Even assumes he fell asleep until Isak’s voice breaks the silence in the quiet room.

“You don’t think it’s weird that we haven’t had sex yet, right?” Isak asks quietly, voice nervous.

“Is this because of what Magnus was talking about earlier?” Even asks, wishing he could see Isak’s face in the darkness.

“Maybe,” Isak admits after not saying anything for a moment.

“Baby, you don’t have to compare yourself to anyone else. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe. We’re going at your pace,” Even says. 

“But… don’t you want to?” Isak asks, lifting up to finally look at Even.

Even pauses, trying to find the right way to answer Isak’s question. “Of course I do, Issy. But I won’t feel right about it unless you’re ready. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if we rushed into it just because I wanted to do it.”

“Okay,” Isak says, nodding. 

Then Isak leans forward abruptly and kisses Even, messy and heated. Even’s taken aback, not expecting such a passionate kiss when just moments ago Isak was so sleepy. Isak slips his tongue into Even’s mouth as he climbs on top of him, smaller body grinding down against Even’s. 

Even gasps when he realizes that Isak is hard and it clicks in his brain what Isak is trying to do.

Even delicately pulls Isak back, looking at him in the eyes as he says, as softly as he can, “Baby, not like this.”

“But… I want to. I want you, right now,” Isak says, diving down and licking at Even’s neck.

“Issy,” Even says, voice tight. “Isak, no.”

Isak lifts back up, and Even hates himself when he notices tears springing to Isak’s eyes. 

“Do you… do you not want me?” Isak says, despite Even telling him the opposite just a minute ago. “Am I not fuckable?”

“Isak, look at me,” Even says, lifting Isak’s chin to bring his gaze back to him. “We’ve both been drinking, okay? I don’t want to rush into something when we’re not fully in our right minds. If you still feel this way tomorrow, we can talk about it and then go from there. I don’t want to do something you may regret tomorrow because you were letting the alcohol talk for you.”

Isak nods, blinking back the tears that are still fresh in his eyes and then rests his head back on Even’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Even says. “Sleep now.”

Isak hums and Even holds him, rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s back until he hears his breathing even out and he knows he’s fallen asleep before he gives himself over to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the 'Marlon thing' is because in the show, Marlon accidentally introduces himself as such in that scene when Even meets the boy squad for the first time. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> anyway... thoughts and/or ideas on other firsts you want to see in this verse? 
> 
> sending love to all of you <3

**Author's Note:**

> soon I'm thinking I could continue this if that's what the people wanted. maybe :)
> 
> lemme know what you think! love and good vibes sent you all of youuuu <3
> 
>  
> 
> (also... I wanted to add the actual pictures I based Even's profile off of to this, but idk how to do that... anyone wanna help a sister out??)


End file.
